Hidden Identities
by Aurora Yuy
Summary: Stump didn’t permit Kel to be knight after her probation. After that happened, she disappears. Years go by and what has happened to Kel? Please R&R!!! ^_^
1. One Fateful Day

Hidden Identities  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hi! My name is Aurora Yuy! And I love reading Tamora Pierce books. They are really cool! Well this is my first Tamora Pierce fic and I hope you like it! ^_^ I would like to know what you think about this fic and give me comments please. Oh yeah.This fic would have some action stuff (Just fighting, not like bloody wars with complete descriptions of decapitated heads or open wounds to the arm or stuff. Just like physical fights between the characters) but there would be romance coming along (I'm not really sure about the romance but I might).So keep on waiting.^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tamora Pierce, I don't own the plots, I don't own the characters unfortunately *sighs.and I don't own anything at all.You know the rest.Can't be bothering writing it all.  
  
Oh yeah! Be warned! My grammar and punctuation is really bad. I'm not really doing well in English, sorry!  
  
So Read and Enjoy!! ^__^  
  
Prologue - This story takes place when Lord Wyldon didn't permit Keladry of Mindelan to enter her second year as page. So Keladry went off and disappear. Never to be seen or heard from again. But war is brewing between Tortall and the other bordering countries. What would happen?  
  
  
  
Chapter One - Fateful Day  
  
  
  
A girl who was considered tall for her age approached the Palace training master's door. She had dreamy hazel eyes with long lashes accompanying it. Her delicate nose was sprinkled with freckles and her light brown hair fell short before her earlobes. Even though her face showed no emotion for she was wearing her common Yamani mask. Fear anxiety and anticipation filled her blood. Her hand trembled to open the door, with one encouraging long breath; she entered the room where her destiny would begin.  
  
As Keladry of Mindelan entered into Lord Wyldon's room, she anticipated the many situations that could happen in that room. But the most frightening and common situation that she thought was that Lord Wyldon did not approve of Kel's abilities in her knight training. She had overcame many obstacles and gone though the severe training just to become a knight. Unfortunately there was only one person who would make all the events during her probationary year meaningless.  
  
LORD WYLDON.  
  
He was a handsome man but looks didn't matter. He had been hard on her all year. He criticised her more than he criticised the boys. It was unfair to be treated like that instead of being treated like the rest of the boys. But there was a chance that he could have changed his opinion on girls wanting to be knights. She might be able to come back next year to complete her knight training. It was only that little spark of hope that encouraged Kel to walk more confidently.  
  
She entered the room quietly and saw her training master looking out the window that showed the flickering lights of the rose garden. Kel knew that he hadn't heard her enter the room. So she spoke to attract his attention. "You sent for me, my lord." Lord Wyldon sighed and turned, "Sit down, girl." Kel hesitated, then sat. (A/N: As you may have noticed I have used bits and pieces for the books. So don't sue me for my lack of creativity.) "You are here to know of the outcome of my decision. I have thought this carefully and I have decided that you will not be permitted to come back as a second year page." His words were serious and clear. Kel's dream shattered into little pieces as Lord Wyldon finished saying his decision. 'All this hard work for nothing. I made friends for nothing. And all this dreaming for nothing!' She angrily thought. 'I prove that I'm worth something, something more valuable than the Dominion Jewel!' She will not give in and so she decided not to show her emotions, she put on her Yamani mask and stared at Lord Wyldon. But she didn't know that her eyes were filled with anger, hatred and disbelief. But there was something that she saw in her training master face, there was something hiding from the satisfied face. 'Could it be regret? Could it be.NO! It can't be. He's a conservative. He would never allow me to stay; he never liked me from the start. Why would he accept her now?' "As you wish, my lord." She stood up from her chair and bowed her last bow to her training master and swiftly turned around to never look back.  
  
As Lord Wyldon heard the door shut and the footsteps became softer. He let out a sad sigh. 'What had he done? Did he do the right thing? He never had seen so much hatred and sadness in somebody eyes. No, he did the right thing. He would not accept changes. This kingdom has been through many changes and it should stop.' His mind was filled with many thoughts and questions.  
  
As he looked out the window again, a well-known star had appeared in the night sky but its usual brightness had disappeared. In its place was a dull looking light. It was like it was fading away from the skies. But Lord Wyldon didn't notice it for his mind was elsewhere. For destiny was taking its place and that the star would return with such brightness, when a certain somebody would come back and do her duty.  
  
"I hope to never see this place ever again! I will not go through something that I will not get anything in the end. I will prove myself." Keladry said confidently to herself as she packed her belongings and said her last good- byes to her sparrows. "Good bye my little friends, I hope to see you again soaring through the heavens. Don't ever forget me." She whispered to them. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes, as she patted every sparrow heads. Her crystal liked tears slowly flowed down her face onto the sparrows. Their chirping sounded like encouragement but Kel didn't know. Her mind was all clouded and she couldn't think anything properly what was happening in the outside world. She opened the door and looked into her room for the very last time and carefully locked the door. Hoping that this wasn't real but unfortunately hoping didn't make it real. So she sighed and walked down the corridor.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Neal was hoping to say his farewells to his best friend just before she actually left the palace. He was quite frustrated towards his training master. He knew that Kel did as well any boy could have ever done. She was one of the best in the first years in staff fighting and she had strengths and calmness that was needed for a Knight of the Realm. And yet the Stump saw no reasons for her to reach her destiny as a Lady Knight, which was purely unfair and unbelievable. He had no reason to get rid of his grudge at the Stump but he knew that the King saw him as a worthy training master and believed that Kel wasn't up for the upcoming years according to the Stumps expectations and standards. 'So what he saved the Prince and the Princess? Father says he is very loyal and important to the Kingdom. But.But.But. I won't be able to do anything that could change this outcome', he thought and sighed with defeat. As he got his thoughts together, he remembered that he had to farewell Kel before she left.  
  
He walked down the corridor (A/N: which was only a short distance because Kel's and his room is just a few doors away) and stopped at Kel's room and knocked. But Kel wasn't opening the door or saying any response. 'Was she really that upset?' He thought. He knocked once more and no answer came. 'Wait.Maybe she already left? I spent too much time thinking. Oh no!' He thought again with panic.  
  
He immediately dashed down the halls trying to find Keladry, but with no success. He stopped to compose himself from the running and when he gazed out the window something caught his eyes going out the palace front gates. There was a brown-haired person riding with their shoulders hunched on a horse leading out of the gates. That only meant one thing.it was Kel. She was leaving already, not even waiting for him to say anything. "KEL!" He screamed out the window. His hair all disheveled and his eyes were filled with despair. (A/N: And no this is not a Kel/Neal fic. I'm sorry if it's leading there but it's not unfortunately.)  
  
But the figure wasn't able to hear this loud cry from her best friend. For her mind was occupied with negative thoughts and also with despair. Kel knew better to carry on such nonsense over this page training. So she decided to prove the ones who thought she was not worthy of being a knight wrong. Her slumped shoulders now filled with a new purpose and energy raised high and proudly. And her face held high with a smile of revenge.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Was it good enough? Do you think the chapter is long enough??? Please review it and can I please have no flames. It would be very nice. OK, since I read one of my reviewers thought if you like it, why don't you write a review!!! I don't really care if you don't have an account, just review it!!! I'm sorry if this is not what you expected. I hope to update it soon! ^_^ So R&R!!!  
  
Aurora Yuy 


	2. Unveiling the Estellians

Hidden Identities  
  
Chapter 2 - Unveiling the Estellian's  
  
Author's Note: I'm really, really, really sorry that I didn't really update this earlier than usual. I was just busy with the new school year and all. I hope you like this chapter, it may just a little longer than the first chapter but I hope you still like it. Oh yeah.warning to new readers: I HAVE VERY BAD PUNCTUATION AND GRAMMER!!! I really suck at English. So R&R!!! ^_^  
  
So read and enjoy! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything including Tamora Pierce, her books, her characters, her plot, her stuff and you know stuff. Oh yeah, I actually own the Estellians!!! So you can't steal my precious characters!!!  
  
Prologue - This story takes place when Lord Wyldon didn't permit Keladry of Mindelan to enter her second year as page. So Keladry went off and disappear. Never to be seen or heard from again. But war is brewing between Tortall and the other bordering countries. What would happen?  
  
Chapter 2 - Unveiling the Estellian's  
  
Many years later (approximately 8 years) in an unknown place.  
  
Four young figures were strolling quietly along the deserted corridors. The court lords and ladies knew that this group contained young adults who were well known and important nobility.  
  
The corridor was built out of one of the strongest type of stones but it was one of those types, which was usually rough edged yet the all stones in the corridor had quite a smooth surface. The stones that were exposed to the sunlight gleamed with polish and if you looked closer to it, you could be able to see a vast complex spell embedded onto the stone corridor. The powerful protection spell was not only embedded in the stone corridors but also everywhere else within and outside the castle grounds. The corridor didn't contain much paintings or artifacts, which were normally displayed in most of the other corridors of the fortress. Only new guests would dismissed this area of the palace as a non interesting area, but the people of Estellia knew that this area contain a mystery yet powerful air, which made it a place to acknowledge.  
  
They were still walking in silence until a whiney voice broke the serenity and the voice echoed along the stone walled corridor.  
  
"Why do we have to go to Tortall again?" A petite looking girl with silky blond hair asked. She was quite tiny compared to her companions but she had this fiery presence around her that could intimidate even the tallest. She had a light tan complexion and only a few visible freckles. Her heart shaped face framed her soft lilac eyes that were filled with curiosity and also resentfulness as she looked at the boy next to her.  
  
"Don't you think it's a waste of time going to that snobby country Zeki?" She questioned him.  
  
"Tortall is not a snobby country Lyniette and you should be relieved that Kella isn't with us right now. I bet she would have your head at this very spot." Zeki answered back. Zeki was a tall and lanky boy who had a smooth muscled and lithe body. He was well known for his handsome features in the royal court especially with the court ladies. He had everything a girl would desire: curls of ebony hair, high cheekbones, a willful mouth and black lashed cobalt eyes that were piercing and full of intelligence.  
  
"Where is she anyway? Is she still practicing? How can she practice everything and get enough sleep? That girl is very unbelievable." Lyniette asked wonderingly.  
  
"I do think she needs a rest. Why don't we ask her to come with us?" The other girl suggested who had a soft melodic voice. She was slightly taller than the rest and was very lovely. Her amethyst eyes were filled with wisdom and compassion. She had a slender form, which was breathtaking and her movements were graceful as a dancer. Her velvety midnight hair fell down her shoulders and ended with wavy curls. She was a perfect model of a court lady: elegant and graceful.  
  
"I don't think so Vivia. Even though she watches Tortall from afar with desperation, there's something that is restraining her to go over there." Lyniette answered back Vivia's suggestion.  
  
"Let's just ask for her opinion on this little trip. I heard she was in the outside practice courts teaching Orphelia some fighting techniques." This time a boy with average height spoke. His coffee-coloured hair was tied back into a ponytail. He was quite pale to the rest of the group and had freckles that sprinkled his nose and cheeks. His broad shoulders and muscled body filled out his pale blue tunic with silver trimmings. But the most interesting thing that caught people's attention was his garnet- coloured eyes. His eyes were an unusual colour and his gaze would be able to penetrate into someone's soul.  
  
"I guess while we're going to the practice courts, I should practice too. I think I'm getting rusty in my swordsmanship." Zeki said thoughtfully.  
  
"Well I think you do need practice. I remember our last sword fight and I won in a few seconds. What happened? Or may I ask what were you thinking?" Aidan asked questioningly, his garnet eyes trying to find the answer in his mind.  
  
"I guess you should say who was he thinking about?" Lyniette asked slyly, as her mouth formed a comical grin.  
  
"I.I.wasn't thinking of anybody!" Zeki stuttered, while a faint rose blush appeared on his tanned cheeks.  
  
"Oh! He's blushing!" Vivia exclaimed as she pointed at Zeki's faint blush.  
  
Her exclamation caused herself and her other companions to laugh at poor Zeki's embarrassment blushing moment.  
  
"Hey! This is unfair!" Zeki spoke defensively but unfortunately his hands weren't doing so well in concealing his now beet-red face.  
  
Now this got more sniggers and laughter from his companions. Lyniette nearly fell to the ground with exhaustion from laughing too much, while the other two had really sore cheeks. A pouting Zeki was waiting for his humiliation to be over when he heard swords clashing in the nearby indoor practice courts.  
  
"I thought you said that Orphelia was practicing in the outside courts!" Zeki accused Aidan with a finger pointing accusing at him.  
  
"Sheesh, I don't know everything." He pointed out to the others.  
  
Both Vivia and Lyniette snorted at his little statement. 'Oh yeah right! I don't know anything, said the best seer in the whole of Estellia,' they both thought. (A/N: Now you know what the chapter name means, Estellia - Esthellian. Get what I mean?)  
  
"OK, maybe I do know some things but what I know now is that someone had just won the practice fight. I bet's it Orphelia!" Aidan announced to the others. (A/N: I know Zeki heard the swords clashing but Aidan's a seer so he predicted that someone had won the fight at that time and therefore he knew. But he doesn't actually know who actually won the thing. So the last bit of his statement may not be precise. So does that help you? If not just ask. ^_^)  
  
"Unlikely, lover boy." Lyniette teased as she rolled her eyes at the end of his statement.  
  
"Lover boy! Why you little scoundrel!" He yelled at Lyniette and chased her down the corridor near the entrance of the indoor practice courts.  
  
Zeki and Vivia were trying to catch up with them but unsuccessfully, for they were also too busy sniggering at both of their friend's antics.  
  
As they both reached to the others destination, they notice the door to the practice courts was slightly opened but only a thin stream of light was seen. But unfortunately Aidan and Lyniette didn't notice this, for Aidan had Lyniette in a strong head hold, while Lyniette was kicking and thrashing her arms to try to inflict injury onto her attacker.  
  
"Ok, enough with the fooling around, we got to ask for her opinion." Vivia spoke with such authority that both Aidan and Lyniette stop their little fight. (A/N: If you want to know who was leading, it was Aidan of course, sorry about Lyniette though)  
  
But unfortunately none of them know what she was exactly talking about or who for instance. After seeing everyone's blank look she said again.  
  
"You know we got to ask her if she wants to go to Tortall or not? You know, this was the point of coming here in the first place." Vivia looked around satisfied to see her friend's faces held recognition of what she was talking about.  
  
'Thank goodness they remembered, they need to improve their memory. I better suggest they do more training', Vivia thought to herself, with a small smirk on her lips.  
  
As all four of them came closer to the door, the door swung open with relatively ease. The others jumped in surprise; they hadn't thought that the two people had finished their whole practice lesson already.  
  
As they regained back their composure, the figure that opened the door looked at them questioningly.  
  
"Hello! Is there something you need from me?"  
  
"Oh hello! We just thought you-  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Author's Note: Mwhahahaha! I guess it's kind of a cliffhanger. You might guess whom they are talking about and who is exactly is Kella? Is she the princess? Or is she someone else? Nobody knows. Well maybe me. Hmmm. I wonder whom they are talking about. Well that's the end of the second chapter, I don't know when the next chapter would be up, but I try to get it updated soon. I hope you like the Estellians! I think they are cool. I hope to hear more suggestions on things. So the only thing you need to do is to REVIEW!!! ^_^  
  
Thanks for reading too! ^_____^  
  
Oh yeah. No flames please!  
  
Aurora Yuy 


End file.
